Forget Me Not
by CallMeOptimus
Summary: Laxus wasn't always a bad guy to be around. 7 years ago, he helped his grandfather save this girl. Little did he know, this girl would become his best friend in due time. Until one day, she leaves and never returns, leaving Laxus to grieve by himself. What happens when a mysterious girl wanders into guild, bearing the same face as his long lost friend? Laxus/OC
1. Prologue

I haven't written a fanfic in FOREVER! Let a lone an anime based one...But I had to. I've been a Fairy Tail fan before the series even came out and my love for it was just recently brought out as I caught up with the story line again. I wanted to make a Laxus story. It was love at first sight. I remember his first appearance in the manga and I just thought to myself: "Hey...he looks cool...I like him."

And bam. I love Laxus and his development as a character.

* * *

It was pouring in the town of Magnolia as dark clouds covered the sky. The streets were quiet, with nothing but the sound of rain filling the peaceful town. Most of the residents hid within the safety of their own homes from the down pour, while others are still wandering the empty streets in search of shelter.

"Jii-san, you said we were going to Fairy Tail…not grocery shopping." A teenage boy grumbled as he held a brown bag filled with various items in one hand, and an umbrella in another.

"Patience my boy, we are. The guild needed more supplies and this should last us until the end of the week." An small elderly man replied, also holding a brown grocery bag of his and a smaller umbrella to shield him from the rain.

The boy said nothing in response, but let the scowl on his face grow larger. He was with his grandfather, supposedly on the way to their guild. Fairy Tail. Apparently the guild was in need of supplies, so his grandfather, the current guild master, decided to pick up a few things for the guild. Out of all the days to go shopping and then walk to the guild, it had to be a rainy day. Unhappy with the weather and having to play the role of errand boy for the day, the boy continued to mentally grumble to himself.

The boy and his grandfather walked together in silence until an ear piercing scream filled the air, snapping the boy from his thoughts and catching the old man's attention.

"What was that?" The boy asked, looking around for any sign of someone in trouble, but there was no one on the streets.

"Shh. I think it came from that alley way up ahead." The grandfather gestured towards a dark gap located between two buildings. The pair quickened their pace towards the possible source of the scream. They made it to the entrance of the alley and found what they were looking for, but to some extent.

They found a group of men, no…thugs. One was holding someone by the arms, letting the rest of the gang take cheap shots at their victim.

"Just hand over your jewels and valuables, like we asked earlier, and we'll let you go." One of the men said in between punches.

"No…it's all I have left…go bother somebody-" Before the victim could even finish, the man punched them right across the face. The boy's eyes widened upon hearing the voice of this poor soul.

"Jii-san, that's a…" The boy looked down to his grandfather, only to see his umbrella and a bag of groceries sitting on the wet ground in his place. Taken back by the disappearance of his grandfather, his gaze returned back down the alley. He found his grandfather, marching down the alley. "Jii-san!"

"Ehh?" This caught the attention of the current people occupying the alley. The mens' attention was drawn towards the elderly man approaching them. "Beat it pops, this has nothing to do-" Before one of the thugs could finish his warning, a giant fist appeared and upper cut the man, knocking him to the rain covered ground.

"This old man is a magic user? No problem." One of the other men cracked his knuckles, with a smirk on his face, as he pulled a few small knives out of his pocket. He began to make them float around in his hand with the intent to launch them at his target. Before even getting the chance to launch a single knife, the same giant fist from earlier, pummeled the man into the ground.

"Now…before I get really upset…I'll say this once…" The old man said with a stern look on his face. "Let the girl go."

"Not a chance." The same giant fist from before started to unleash hell on the remaining thug members. In attempts to defend their own self, the one holding the girl quickly tried making an escape for it, taking the girl with him under his arm. He made a mad dash towards the exit while his comrades were getting beaten down. The boy left standing at the exit didn't hesitate as he dropped the bag and umbrella from his hands, and stood his ground.

"What the-Get out of the way, brat!" The running man yelled, rushing closer and closer to the teenager.

"In your dreams." With a single punch to the face, the boy took down the man as the force of his punch and the man colliding with his fist was enough to knock him out. Both the man and the girl he was carrying fell to the ground. The girl was unconscious and no older than the boy himself.

"Get her to the guild and get her wounds tended to, I'm going to report these men and make sure they're locked away for good." The boy looked up to see his grandfather standing by the band of thugs, now unconscious and lying motionless on the ground.

"Uh, right." The boy made an unsure face before looking at the girl and then picking her up in his arms. He forgot all about the groceries and the umbrella he left behind as he ran to the guild, uncertain of how severe her current condition was.

He continued to run as fast as his legs could take him, without slipping on the rain covered sidewalk either. It wasn't unlike his grandfather to stick up for other people, even strangers. But he was surprised at how quickly his grandfather rushed into the situation and how quickly he solved it too.

A solid upper cut was delivered to the young man's jaw, catching him off guard and causing him to trip and fall forward. He fell face first onto the ground as he could feel the girl fall out of his arms and tumble onto the ground in front of him.

"What the hell was that for!?" The boy raised his head from the ground, scuff marks now covering his face. He glared at the girl, knowing very well that the punch came from her.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?!" The girl screamed back, wincing as she sat up from the ground. She was holding her side as she breathed heavily. The now pissed off teen shot daggers at this girl, but at the same time, he took the chance to really examine her features.

As he noted before, she was no older than him, either she was the same age or younger. She had long, dark brown hair, with bangs that swayed to the left of her forehead and some framing the sides of her face. Due to the rain, her hair stuck to her face as the rest fell behind her back. She had green eyes, bright green eyes. Her eyes showed pain, but she tried covering it up with a scowl on her face. The boy easily determined that she was homeless, judging by the clothes she currently wore. She had a light blue, and slightly tattered, tank top on with a pair of brown shorts that reached her mid-thighs. He noticed that she had a necklace on. A silver chained necklace with a small blue crystal like pendant dangling in the front. She currently had no shoes on either. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, most of them probably caused by the men from just a few moments ago.

"Me and my grandfather just saved you from those assholes! I'm not your enemy!" The boy spat back, getting up from the ground, clearly soaked from the rain. He approached the girl, earning an unexpected result.

"Just get away from me!" She curled up into a ball, bringing her face into her knees and covering her head with her arms. "I'm just looking for my dad…please…just leave me alone…" She pleaded quietly.

"I…" The boy was speechless. She was looking for her father? So maybe she wasn't homeless. "Your dad…?"

"He disappeared a week ago…I don't know where he is…" She said in response.

"Look…I'm not going to stop you from looking for him, but at least let me take you back to my guild. To get those wounds checked. Then you can be on your way." He sighed as he let his shoulders slump. She opened her mouth but he cut her off before she could say anything. "I wasn't asking, by the way, I'm taking you to the guild regardless of what you say. It was my grandfather's request to take you back to the guild."

The boy quickly scooped up the girl again, then looking down at her in his arms.

"And another thing…punch me one more time and I'll have no problem dropping you." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Right…sorry about that…" She said under her breath, a hint of pink covering her cheeks from embarrassment. A small smirk formed on the boy's lips, happy that his threat made it through to her. "…You still haven't answered my other question yet…" The girl said, looking away from the boy holding her.

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"Oh… Laxus. Laxus Dreyar."

"Laxus…" The girl repeated the name for herself. "I'm Tamaki. Tamaki Argon."

* * *

And there you have it folks, the first chapter to my latest story. I hope you guys like it. I think I'm going to continue with it until writer's block takes over.


	2. Wanderer

Alrighty then, here's chapter 2. I was trying my best to make the OC...well, non-Mary Sue. And I was having a very hard time...it seems like in the world of Fairy Tail, you kinda HAVE to be Mary Sue-ish/Gary Stu-ish...Natsu seems Gary-Stu-ish if you think about it carefully. And so are most of the characters. They just hold certain qualities that would deem them as Sues and Stus.

Ooooorrrr maybe it's just me. Just bear with me on the OC, and if you don't like it. Don't read it, simple as that.

"Speaking"

_"Thoughts"_

I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the OC.

* * *

Exhausted.

I was exhausted. I've been wandering around from city to city, letting my feet take me to god knows where. The past few days resulted in sleepless nights because of my lack of money to pay for a place to stay. So I attempted trying to sleep on a tree branch but there would always be that stupid vulcan that just _had_ to walk by. I also lacked any means of defending myself so I took a couple of beatings from these damn woodland monsters.

Currently, I had nothing but the clothes on my back. My long hair was tied near the bottom with a small yellow ribbon. In my ears were a couple small silver hoop earrings. I wore a tattered and worn out khaki colored cloak, with the hood being up most of the time. Underneath, I had on a pair of dark brown short shorts, and a dark green, sleeveless shirt that exposed my midriff. It had light green trimmings around the arm holes and the neck hole. And on my feet, I wore a pair of shin high boots, dark grey in color with a bright green stripe running down the side of each boot. On my hands I wore a pair of tekkou that were held in place with a single golden ring placed on both of my middle fingers. But underneath my clothes, I was covered in bandages.

I didn't have a home to return to. Well, any that I knew of…I have no memory of my past. I don't know my family, or if I even have one, and I certainly don't remember my name either…as far as I can remember, I've been aimlessly wandering this earth for the past few years since the moment I woke up in the middle of no where. I was a nameless soul that wandered from town to town.

I kept my cloak open, only leaving the hood up, and letting the blood stained bandages show where my clothes did not cover my body. I had used the last of my pocket change to be able to tend to my wounds, courtesy of the vulcan population. My body was beaten, starving, and tired. Finding somewhere that gives out free food or a place to stay is going to take a miracle on my part…

I've been wandering around for the longest time, until I managed to stumble upon a town called 'Magnolia'.

"_Magnolia…? Never been here before but…it sounds familiar at the same time." _A loud rumble erupted from my stomach and the sound traveled to my ears. I grimaced and continued my way around the town, not wanting to waste anymore time in trying to find food.

People filled the streets of Magnolia and it felt like a peaceful setting. The people looked happy, talking to one another, the street merchants talking to customers. Everything about this town felt…welcoming. I continued to walk around the town, with no luck in finding any free food. I did notice a large building I was now approaching though. It must have been one of those things called a 'guild', where mages are free to join. I've come across a few during my travels in the country of Fiore, but I couldn't really join any due to my lack of magic abilities.

However, this guild in particular, stood out. The sign on the main gate and entrance, read 'Fairy Tail'.

"Fairy…Tail?" I let my curiosity get the better of me as I began to wander pass the gates and into the building itself.

It was so…lively. A number of various people were up to different antics. Most of them were having a drink or talking to one another, having a good time. Looking around, I could feel a smile form on my face as I removed the hood on top of my head. If I thought the town was welcoming, something about this guild seemed welcoming. In a weird way of course.

"Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail! How may-oh my! Are you alright? You're covered in bandages!" My attention was called over to a girl with long white hair, and her bangs put up into a small ponytail right above her forehead.

"Huh?" I blinked, not expecting anyone to really talk to me. "Oh…yeah, I'm alright, just a few scratches, nothing life threatening." I smiled at her and gave a small reassuring wave. "Sorry, didn't mean to just walk in like that. I was just curious."

"Oh don't worry! Are you considering on joining our guild?" She asked with a smile and a small tilt of her head.

"Joining? Nah, I'm sorry, I'm not a…" Suddenly, my vision became blurry before immediately falling into complete darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gajeel's P.o.V.

It was another normal day at Fairy Tail. Everyone being stupid. Typical.

I still question why I joined in the first place.

I noticed a few of the usual guild members were missing at the moment.

"_Natsu…Gray…Erza…and that Heartfilia chick…and the cat. Guess they went on a job. No wonder it's especially calm today." _I thought to myself as I sat alone at one of the tables located in the main part of the guild building. A familiar stench reached my nose and guided my eyes over to the main entrance.

It was a girl.

"Yeesh…talk about a wreck…" I mumbled to myself as I watched the girl curiously examine the interior of the guild. I eyed her carefully. Her smell was all too familiar. I can sense something weird about her too. I watched as Mirajane approached her with her usual kind-hearted nature. Nothing but small talk between them that I could care less about.

"Oh don't worry! Are you considering on joining our guild?" I heard Mirajane ask the mysterious girl.

"Joining? Nah, I'm sorry, I'm not a…" A small gasp and a loud thud shortly followed the girl's reply. I looked over to see that the girl had toppled over and was now lying on the floor. Mirajane was trying to shake the girl awake but nothing happened. This caught pretty much everyone's attention by this point.

"Less than 5 minutes you step foot into the guild and you're already making a scene…weird ass girl." I scoffed before deciding to lean back in my chair, minding my own business. Her scent told a story, a very interesting one at that.

She couldn't fool me, maybe the others, but not me.

* * *

Yep, I threw Gajeel in there for special purposes.

I drew a picture of the girl in the cloak. It's not quite finished but I'll see if I can put up a link sometime soon and I'll post it later in this chapter. Or maybe the next.

EDIT: Here is the link to the drawing that I did. I didn't put a background to it, but I will in the future. For now, here's a reference to what the OC looks like.

EDIT AGAIN: Okkkaaayyy, nevermind that. I wasn't aware that links DO NOT work on the chapters themselves. So I'll be posting a link on my profile. Dumb system.


	3. 3 Years

So here's the next chapter. I wanted to get it out somewhere over the weekend but I wouldn't be home to do so until Sunday. Instead, it's coming out a few days early.

I'm doing my best with trying to keep Laxus in character. So I apologize in advance if I goof up somewhere in my attempts.

And I'm going to assume that you readers will understand when the break in the story happens and it changes P.o.V. I'm not labeling the OC's P.o.V. just because I can and don't have to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, merely the OC and random plots.

QUICK EDIT: I edited the last chapter but just in case some of you didn't catch it, here's the link to the drawing of the OC in her cloak. Yes, I drew it, so no stealing thank you.

ANOTHER EDIT: Just kiddinggggg. Didn't know that links don't show up on here. Soooo the link of the picture will be posted on my profile. What a dumb thing.

* * *

Laxus' P.o.V.

It's been exactly 3 years since she's been gone now.

I stood in front of a small cross, placed on top of a large hill near the outskirts of Magnolia. It was one of her favorite places to watch the sunrise and the sunset when we were younger. I dropped a single yellow flower in front of the makeshift cross. I had a hard expression on my face as I looked at the cross with my arms folded across my chest.

"3 years huh?" I said out loud, to no one in particular. There was a long moment of silence before I pulled something out of my pocket. A small silver chained necklace with a blue crystal pendant attached. I opened my hand and looked at the small trinket, before tightly squeezing it close and breaking the silence. "Tch…idiot…later." I turned on my heels and gestured a small wave at the little memorial area I made for her.

I've been doing this for the past 3 years. I lost a close friend exactly 3 years ago, to this day. The first year, I made sure to visit her 'grave' once every day, preferably at sunset. But slowly as the years went by, it become a weekly thing…then a monthly thing…until I finally decided on paying a visit on the exact date I lost her. It seemed like everyone else forgot about her or managed to move on. Couldn't say the same for me.

"She was an idiot for going." I grumbled to myself as decided to make my way over to Fairy Tail. The guild filled with the weak…it disgusted me. We recently just let a couple of members from the Phantom Lord guild join. The guild who nearly destroyed Fairy Tail. How stupid does that make our guild look? _My _guild.

Fairy Tail was a joke.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you're saying that she just wandered into the guild and blacked out…?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to cause a big ruckus."

"Do not worry, Mirajane. It couldn't be helped, I do not blame you or this girl."

I heard the voices of two people…a girl and an elderly man. My head was throbbing and my stomach was feeling no better. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be temporarily blinded by the light. My vision gradually began to focus as I saw two people hovering over me. This actually startled me. I wasn't expecting such attention.

"Ah! You're awake! Are you alright?" The girl, I'm guessing called Mirajane, asked with a worried expression written on her face.

"Yeah…sorry about that…I haven't really eaten or slept properly in days. Guess I finally reached my limit." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Do you not have a home?" This time, the old man spoke. The one called, Master.

"No…well, none that I can remember." I shook my head.

"Where did you come from? Are you from Fiore?" He asked a few more questions.

"I don't know…I can't really recall…as far as I know, I've been wandering around as long as I can remember." I sighed.

"What's your name?" Mirajane asked this time.

"That's another thing…I don't know my name either…"

"What?" They both looked at each other in surprise before looking at me.

"My poor dear…it sounds like you have amnesia. Or memory loss." The old man shook his head with a depressed expression. "But for now, Mira, could you please bring her something to eat? She might pass out again. We certainly don't want that."

"Hai, of course. I'll be right back." She nodded before leaving the room. I took that time to notice where I was. There were a lot of beds and it reminded me of a hospital room. Perhaps this was an infirmary. Ah, that's it. I nearly forgot I wandered into a guild. This must be the guild's infirmary.

"…How long was I out…?" I looked at the old man.

"About an hour, according to Mirajane. I only came in half way through. Mirajane had redone all of your bandages too." Hearing this surprised me and I examined my body. Sure enough, fresh new bandages covered my body. "What happened? Why exactly are you covered in bandages?"

"I didn't have any money…so I couldn't afford a place to sleep. I tried sleeping in a tree once or twice, each time resulting in a vulcan attacking me while I was vulnerable…and I can't exactly defend myself either."

"Ah, I see then. I'm sorry that I can't offer you anything else but a temporary resting place and a meal my dear. I could see if any of my mages have a place for you to stay, if you'd like. However, most of our women mages are out on jobs right now. And ones left here currently live at Fairy Hills, a dormitory for the women of Fairy Tail." He sighed.

"It's alright, jii-san." I reassured him. "I'll find somewhere to stay…but do you mind me asking your name? I can't keep calling you jii-san." I gave him a small smile.

"A lot of the members call me that, so don't worry. But I'm the master of this guild, Master Makarov Dreyar." He said with a proud smile. He was a nice old man. His height was shorter than average and his hair, or what's left of it, was white and so was his mustache.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Master Makarov. And thank you for your hospitality."

"No need to thank me child. We're not a guild who will just turn down someone in need of help. Seeing as this someone passed out in our guild." He let out a chuckle and my cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Shortly our little chat, Mirajane came back in with some food and a glass of water. She didn't stick around though because she needed to tend the bar. Makarov claimed that he would be right back to check up on me because he had to go run a quick errand. Which left me by myself, but I had no problem with that. I could devour my food in peace. I was beyond starving and I didn't really take notice to what food was sitting on my plate. Whatever it was tasted amazing though.

I was nearly half way done with finishing my meal when someone walked into the infirmary.

"Oi, old man, you really need to change the S-Class mission board, I'm tired of looking-" A young man with spiked blonde hair had opened the door and was bantering about something. I paused briefly as I was about to take a sip of water. He must've been looking for Makarov. He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized that there was no one there, but me. His eyes were glued on me and his mouth was close to hanging open.

"Um…if you're looking for Master Makarov, he will be back shortly. He went on an-" The blonde haired man slammed the door shut behind him as he started to approach me with this stone cold glare on his face. I started to get a little uneasy and I shifted in my bed a little.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked with venom in his tone. He continued to walk towards me until he was right at the foot of my bed, glaring me down.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, instantly becoming afraid of this blonde haired demon. He had the darkest expression on his face, and a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

"What the hell do you mean 'you don't know'?" He spat, looking incredibly irritated now.

"_I didn't even do anything to you!" _I mentally screamed. "I don't know, I swear. I lost my memory a while back…I don't know my name. Or anything about me. So please don't get angry with me." I tried being bold, in hopes that maybe he'll back off. But on the inside, I was kinda scared of him.

He only looked at me, refusing to let his gaze falter in any way.

What does he want with me…?


	4. A Familiar Face

Who the hell was this girl?

She has_ her _face…

"So you're telling me…you _don't _know who you are, you _don't_ know where you came from, and you _don't _remember anything?" I asked her. I could tell she was intimidated just through her body language.

"Pretty much." She replied as she took a sip of water from a glass located on a small nightstand next to the bed she was in.

"What do you know?" I narrowed my eyes at her. This girl had my full and undivided attention. She sounded like her and even looked like her. I imagine 3 years wouldn't do much to anyone's outward appearance. For the most part, this girl looked around my age. Give or take a few years. She had long, dark brown hair that was slightly messy. Her bangs framed her face as some of them swayed off to the side. She wore some revealing clothes but it wasn't as bad as Cana's and her bust was fair in size also. She wore a top that revealed her arms and abdomen area. I couldn't really determine what she was wearing on her lower half because of the blanket that covered her. It didn't even really matter since this chick looked as if she was already covered in bandages underneath. My main focus was her face, I had to stop myself from staring.

I couldn't help it. She looked like _her_.

"I know that I'm broke…I don't like vulcans…and that I'm not a mage." She replied with some thought put into her answer.

"You're _not_ a mage? Why the hell are you in Fairy Tail then?" This infuriated me, only adding on to my poor outlook on the guild.

"I just wandered in, okay? I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She hissed at me. "I just wanted to look around then I would've been on my way."

"Then what stopped you?" I hissed back.

"I-I…passed out." She replied back in more of a hushed tone.

She what…?

"You what?" I looked at her in disbelief. "Who the hell just passes out, out of nowhere?"

"Okay, look _blondie_, I haven't eaten or slept in days. I have no way to defend myself because I'm not a mage. I have no money. I have nothing except the clothes on my back." She looked me straight in the eyes with a hard glare and I glared back. I didn't really appreciate her calling me _blondie_.

My attention was drawn over to her hair. A single, yellow ribbon, tied into a bow near the end of her hair.

No…

"Where'd you get that yellow ribbon?" I pointed at her hair, not once letting up on the glare I had on her.

"Don't know. Always had it." She replied back bluntly with a shrug. "Okay, I'm tired of playing 20 questions with you. Please tell Mirajane and Master Makarov that I'm eternally grateful to them and sorry to be a bother." She started to remove herself from the bed, she winced in the process, most likely from the wounds under her bandages. She grabbed a dirty cloak from the end of her bed post and proceeded with putting it on.

"Sorry for taking so long dear, I hope you're doing alright-Laxus? What are you doing in here boy?" I see gramps finally returned. "Ah! You mustn't move around! You need more rest! Laxus, you better not be driving her away!" The old man yelled at me as he attempted to get the girl back in bed. He bickered with her for a short while before she sighed in defeat and got back in the bed. "Now, I'll ask again boy, were you bothering her?"

"A few harmless questions." I shrugged, looking over at the girl giving me death glares.

"Harmless my ass…" I heard her scoff.

"What was that, woman?" I gritted my teeth.

"Enough! Laxus! You leave her alone, I don't want you going near her during her stay." He scolded me like I was a child before quickly turning to the girl. "And I'm sorry dear, I couldn't seem to find a place for you to stay…I can't leave you here in the infirmary overnight. We close up the guild at night." He said with a sigh.

"She can stay with me." I replied. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Absolutely NOT!" My grandfather yelled at me, again. "I know how you are around women! I don't want you taking advantage of this girl!"

"Do you really have to keep yelling at me? I can hear you just fine…" I was getting a little irritated now. "And anyways, she's not my type. With that mouth of hers, I'd be more likely to kill her before anything else." I said with a simple shrug, but I was being serious.

"All the more reason I don't want her staying with you!"

"Master Makarov…?" The girl called my grandfather's name and it caught his attention. "You know…I think I'll take him up on his offer. I really need a place to stay and he's the only one willing to let stay with him…" She said in a shy voice. I see that she changes moods easily. Just a moment ago, she was nearly giving me verbal abuse.

"You don't have to you know, don't let him pressure-"

"He's not pressuring me. I promise." She gave a small smile.

"Mmm…hold on for a moment, dear. I need to talk to my grandson privately. Come, Laxus." I saw the girl's facial expression change, probably not expecting that we were related. I followed my grandfather out of the room, closing the door behind us and we walked some ways down the hallway. "What do you want with her?"

"She looks like her."

"Looks like who Laxus?"

"You can't see it? Tamaki. She looks like Tamaki." It seems that the old man has forgotten already.

"Who?"

"Tamaki! The girl we rescued from those asses 7 years ago!"

"I'm afraid you lost me, boy." He shook his head.

"Why does no one remember? Have you really forgotten her? We took care of her, she lived with us. She was part of the family. Then she left exactly 3 years ago on a job and never came back." I tried jogging my grandfather's memory.

"I don't recall…but she went on a job…? So she was a member of Fairy Tail…?"

"Yes! Why else would she be on a job!?" I began to raise my voice, my temper getting the better of me.

"No need to shout. But if that's the case, you may be on to something Laxus." He peered at the ground for a moment, a deep expression written on his face. "According to Mirajane, when she was changing the girl's bandages, she found the Fairy Tail mark. On the left side of her abdomen, near her rib cage."

"…" My eyes went wide and without any further warning, I turned on my heels and rushed back towards the room with the girl in it. I ignored my grandfathers pleas to stop as I slammed the door open and stormed over to the girl who was sitting at the edge of her bed, startled. Without hesitation, I grabbed her arms and pinned her down on the bed as I towered over her trembling body.

"Wh-what the hell?! G-Get off of me!" She screamed, but I ignored her. My other free hand roamed to the left side of her rib cage as I grabbed a handful of the bandages covering that area. In one swift motion, I ripped the bandages off.

She was a member of Fairy Tail.


	5. Guests

A light blue Fairy Tail tattoo was located right in plain sight.

"Where did you get this?!" I growled at her, still hovering over her body.

"I-I d-don't know!" She was scared and I could feel her trembling beneath me. My grandfather came back in and saw the scene that took place.

"Laxus! Get off of her right now!" I regained my composure and released the terrified woman.

"That mark. You're already a Fairy Tail member." I told her.

"I'm…I'm what…?" Her voice was even trembling.

"You're a mage."

"Are you sure you don't remember where or when you got this?" My grandfather approached her.

"I can't remember anything…It's been there as long as I can remember..."

"Then perhaps it wasn't just fate that made you wander in the guild…" My grandfather whispered.

Something was swelling in my chest. Some old but very familiar feeling. I wasn't sure how to react, so I made sure it was apparent on the outside that something was bothering me.

There was a moment of silence in the room. The girl was looking at the floor, probably taking in everything that just happened. She looked at me with green orbs. The same green orbs from 7 years ago that were in pain…and pleading for help.

"Do you know who I am…?" She asked.

"Tamaki." I glanced away from her before letting out a small sigh. "Tamaki Argon."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"My name…my name is Tamaki…are you sure?" I looked at him, wanting to know if everything he's telling me isn't a lie.

"You're Tamaki. You're 2 years younger than me, making you 21 by now. You were an S-Class Fairy Tail mage. You became an S-Class mage nearly a year after I did. Me and the old man saved you from a bunch of thugs in an alley on a rainy day. You're favorite color is blue, which is why your guild mark is blue. And your mark is in the same spot as mine. That ribbon in your hair, I gave that to you on the day that you left." This man had no change in expression as he looked at me. Something in his dark blue eyes…just something, was telling me that…he was telling the truth.

"You're telling me this but…I can't remember…nothing is jogging my memory…" I looked away from him. Feeling ashamed that I couldn't even remember my own life.

"Something happened to you 3 years ago that made you lose your memory. That's the only explanation." He replied back, folding his arms.

"If that's so, then why is it I can't remember either? I'm old, but I'm not that old. Surely I would remember something as big as rescuing a child." Makarov butted into the conversation. "Mmm…let's hold these thoughts for the moment. We're going to have to lock up the guild in a few minutes so come along you two." The old man was the first one to make his way out of the room. The one called, Laxus, didn't make any attempt in moving next so I quickly stood up and scurried out of the room, with the blonde man behind me.

Sure enough, the guild was no longer lively like how I saw it earlier.

"_Did I really spend almost a whole day in that room…?"_ I thought to myself as I noticed how dark it was outside through a window.

"Oh! I see our guest is up and walking! How are you feeling?" I saw Mirajane behind the counter of the bar. She was wiping down the countertop as a big, white haired man with a scar running from the corner of his left eye.

"I'm feeling much better, Mirajane. Thank you so much for the meal, I wish I could repay you somehow though." I smiled at the white haired woman.

"Please, don't worry about it, it's on the house!" She happily replied. "Ah, Elfman, I'd like you to meet our friend, she has amnesia and can't quite remember her name yet." Mirajane gestured to the white haired man.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laxus's P.o.V.

Mirajane was introducing Tamaki to Elfman while my grandfather and I stood off to the side, where they wouldn't be involved in our conversation.

"So you're certain that this girl, is your friend?" The old man asked, crossing his arms as he looked up at me.

"How the hell should I know?" I replied in an uninterested tone. "She _looks_ like her. She _sounds_ like her. And if I'm not mistaken, she almost _acts _like her too. I haven't come across any woman, who has just met me, that's able to glare me down and verbally snap at me. Only Tamaki could do that. Hell, even when I first met her she fucking punched me in the jaw."

"Well, I cannot agree or disagree to anything that you're telling me Laxus." He shook his head. "I have no memory of her. Or you ever being around a girl when you were younger."

"She was a guild member for 7 years you old geezer. How can you forget her? She's only been gone for 3 years."

"If that's true, then maybe you should check with the other guild members. But Mirajane hasn't said anything, and neither has Elfman." This made me look over at the Strauss siblings and the new girl. They were seriously acting like they've never met before.

"Is this all some kind of a joke?" I hissed out, getting slightly irritated. "I refuse to believe that you guys _don't _remember Tamaki. You guys surely remember Gildarts, and he's been gone for years on that stupid mission of his."

"That's true." He nodded. "Are you sure that this, Tamaki girl, really existed Laxus?"

"What?" I spat. "Are you suggesting that I'm fucking crazy? And that I made up some imaginary chick that only I know about?" This was really beginning to piss me off.

"Calm down, boy. I didn't mean it in that sense. But what other explanation is there, Laxus? No one remembers her, besides you. And this girl can't even confirm her own identity."

"I'll get her to remember something, even if I have to beat the shit out of her to do it."

"Laxus." He looked at me with a stone cold glare. "Don't you dare harm her in anyway. I'll let her stay with you, if you promise not to touch her. Perhaps, you can sort things out with her and figure out why she has our guild mark."

"Oh my god…I just told you back in the infirmary. She was a god damned member of Fairy Tail! Members have the mark! She wouldn't have the damn mark if she wasn't a member at some point!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, quickly losing my patience.

"I may be old, but I'm not hard of hearing, so lower your voice boy."

"Whatever." I waved him off before heading over towards the girl, seeing as I already got the permission from the old man that I can take her home. So long as I don't touch her. It's not like I was going to listen to him in the first place, I still would have taken her home. I needed things to be cleared up. "C'mon, let's go." I grabbed the girl's wrist, dragging her along.

"O-Oh, alright." I heard her stutter from behind.

"L-Laxus! Where are you taking her?!" I heard Mirajane call out shortly after.

"Home. She's staying with me." I didn't even bother to turn around as I continued to make my way out of the guild, still holding on to the girl. I heard her say some words of protest, along with Elfman, but I honestly didn't care. Luckily gramps was there to explain things to them, because I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them.


	6. The Day She Left

"I can walk myself, thank you very much." I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt the girl snatch her wrist back from my grasp. Now she was walking next to me and I glanced at her. I wanted to retort back but nothing came out. I was just left staring at her.

God…she did look like her.

If this really was her, what the hell happened 3 years ago after she left? They said she was killed. I remember that day clearly. The worst day of my life, next to the day my father was excommunicated from the guild.

"Hello? Would you stop staring at me for a moment and listen to me?" Once again, her voice invaded my inner thoughts and I looked her in the eyes. "Ah, there you are. You didn't answer my question." She frowned.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Your name." She huffed, staring at me. I took a long pause before deciding to answer her.

"Laxus Dreyar…" I replied. It was like when we first met. Minus the uppercut she so gladly gave me to my jaw.

"Laxus…" She hummed. "That name doesn't ring a bell either…I'm really trying to remember things but there's nothing…" She sighed as we continued to walk together in the night.

"Just don't hurt yourself from over thinking it." I gave her a snide remark and saw her whip her head in my direction.

"Excuse me? Don't confuse me with yourself." She barked back, folding her arms against her chest.

"Tch." I had no remark to that. This woman was really bold to snap back at me. "As if. Anyways, we're here. This is my place." I simply stated as I unlocked the front door to my averaged sized house and made my way in. I had the money to buy a bigger one, but for what purpose? I lived by myself and I was usually on jobs half of the time anyways.

"Hmmm…" I turned around to see her standing in the doorway, observing my house. Or at least what she could see from her current position.

"What?" I questioned her.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised it's this clean." She shrugged and walked in, following closely behind me.

"Bitch." I scoffed.

"Ass." She replied.

"I see we're going to get along just fine." I grunted as I took off my thick jacket and placed it on a coat hanger near the front door. "Alright, tour of the house. Over there is the kitchen, don't touch anything. That room over there is my room, again, don't touch anything. That room is the bathroom. That other room is the spare room with all of my stuff in there so don't go in there. And we're in the living room. The only thing you can touch is the couch. And that's when your ass is sitting on it." I pointed to each individual room from my current spot in the living room.

"Gee, thanks…well, am I allowed to use your shower…or something? I kinda need one and I don't think you'd appreciate me dirtying up your stuff." She looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, go ahead. You smell like ass anyways." I smirked, knowing well enough I was getting on her nerves.

"Well you are one, so I guess you were right, we'll get along just fine." This time she crossed her arms with a big frown on her face. Her eyes were clearly shooting daggers at me. "I suppose you wouldn't mind lending me a pair of clothes to sleep in for the night while I wash the clothes I have on now." She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Tch." With that, I walked into my room and grabbed a plain white shirt out of my closet and a pair of shorts for her to wear. "Sorry, but I don't have women's underwear, so you're going commando." I replied as I chucked the articles of clothing at her.

"Don't worry, I'm actually relieved to hear that you don't have women's underwear." I saw her smirk as she caught the clothes. "What should I do with my clothes? You have a washer and dryer right?"

"Here, just give them to me when you're undressed in the bathroom." She nodded before entering the bathroom, shutting the door, only for it to open slightly.

"What the hell…?" I heard her swear from the bathroom as I saw the door trying to be shut multiple times. Oops, forgot to tell her the latch on the door doesn't work anymore. My bad.

"Haha, I forgot to mention that the bathroom door is busted. It doesn't shut anymore. Didn't bother to fix it since I live alone." I chuckled as I heard a frustrated grunt come from the bathroom.

"That's just great." She sighed, throwing her clothes out of the bathroom and onto the floor in front of the door. "Just because it's open, doesn't mean it's an invitation to waltz right on in."

"Right." I rolled my eyes before gathering her clothes and placing them in the wash. They were slightly torn, meaning she'd definitely need new clothes. I heard the shower turn on and I decided to lounge around on the couch until she was done. "Is she really her…?"

I still wasn't sure…I needed to know if it was really her. It just _had _to be…her hair, her eyes, her guild mark, even her attitude…it reminded me so much of her. It didn't help that this girl didn't even know who she was in the first place. I closed my eyes, trying to member the last time I saw her…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I was running around all over the guild, shouting her name, searching high and low for her. I checked upstairs already and found no one there at the moment._

"_God dammit. Tamaki!" I called out her name again. "I swear to god, if you left already Tamaki…" I growled, getting slightly pissed off._

"_Hey Dreyar, is there any reason you're being so damn noisy right now?" I looked over the banister of the second floor and saw Mirajane with her arms folded across her chest and her hip popped to one side._

"_Piss off Strauss. I'm busy." I grunted before dashing away from the banister and continuing my search. "Where the hell are you?" I asked myself. She wasn't at home with gramps, she wasn't at the guild, and who the hell knows if she's somewhere in town…_

_She was leaving on her first S-Class job by herself today. She had given me a heads up nearly 3 days ago. We've gone on a few missions before but she never went on one alone yet. I worried for her but I knew she could take care of herself. It's just now that I'm not sure if she already left without so much as a god damned "see you later"._

_I ran all the way home and back to the guild for a second time today. I was tired and irritated, ultimately deciding to just walk home and call it quits. She was no where to be found. I guess she already left…_

"_So much for a 'goodbye'…" I growled as I sat on the front porch of the house, holding a small yellow ribbon in my hand. So much for my gift too. No one has seen her since yesterday. I saw her last night, right before bed. Hell, her bed is in the same room as mine. She wasn't there this morning though. Not even a note was left to tell me where she went. "Tch, like I wanted a goodbye anyways. I don't care, she can keep her damn goodbye." _

"_What are you being all pissy about now?" I jumped before turning my head over to the owner of the voice._

"_Tamaki?!" I said in surprise as I jumped to my feet and ran up to her, only to grip her shoulders tightly. "Where the hell have you been?! I was looking everywhere for you! You could've at least left a note or woke me up or something to tell me where the hell you were!" I yelled at her and fiercely shook her shoulders. _

"_You were looking for me?" She blinked. "I'm sorry Laxus…I didn't mean to worry you. I wouldn't leave without telling you goodbye, you know that." She smiled up at me, causing me to loosen my grip on her, immediately feeling bad for saying what I did earlier. "I was getting stuff for my mission almost the whole day, but I'll be leaving soon."_

"_Right." I felt my face slightly heat up from overreacting. I remembered what I was holding in my hand and I quickly hid it behind my back, slipping it into my back pocket. I'll give it to her when she leaves. "So you got everything?"_

"_Yeah, for the most part I'm pretty sure." She nodded. Out of no where, she brought out a medium sized box from behind her back and held it out in front of me. "And here, I got this for you. Happy Birthday." She gave me a big smile, pushing the box into my chest._

"…_It's not my birthday…" I raised one eyebrow at her while accepting the box._

"_I know that, but I'm not going to be here in a few weeks when it happens so just say thank you, punk." She huffed._

"_Right, right. Thanks Tamaki." I rolled my eyes, a small smile forming on my face. I opened the brown box to reveal a set of Sound Pod headphones. "Did you just get these today?" _

"_Yep. They're to replace the ones you broke." She smiled, seeming proud of her gift._

"_You mean the ones _you_ broke? When you pushed me into the lake?" _

"_You fell in."_

"_Yeah, after you pushed me." _

"_You can't prove that."_

"_You laughed."_

"_Because you fell in. Like an idiot."_

"_You laughed because you pushed me in, idiot."_

"_If you say so, lightning brat." She shrugged, still refusing to admit that she was the cause of my old headphones to break. "I got you a new pair, sorry you had to go a month without listening to music. I was saving up the entire time. I only had enough after our last mission." _

"_Don't tell me you used up all of your money to get this." I was going to feel extremely bad if that was the case. _

"_Well, they were expensive at first, but I knew the shop keeper and he owes me." She grinned. "I've done some jobs for him in the past when you first became an S-Class mage."_

"_Wow…well, thank you Tamaki. It means a lot." I smiled at her, a warm feeling in my chest rising. "C'mon, let's make sure you're packed up. You'll be heading out soon." We went back into the house and I helped her make sure that she had everything. A couple of hours later, we went to the guild and she said brief farewells to everyone. She gave jii-san a hug before we left Fairy. I walked her down to the dirt road near the outskirts of Magnolia. _

_We both looked down the dirt road, noticing the sun was beginning to set at this time. She turned to face me, both hands on the straps of her backpack located on her back._

"_I guess this is it then." She said to me with a small smile. "But I'll be back in no time."_

"_Yeah, just don't get yourself killed." I gave her a smirk in return._

"_I make no promises." She chuckled. "C'mon, you know I'll be fine. I'm not that same girl you saved 4 years ago Laxus." _

"_To me, you are. So don't go around doing crazy shit." I scoffed. "I won't be there to help you, so you'll have to make sure you watch yourself."_

"_You sound like jii-san." She let out a light giggle that made me blush._

"_Shut up." I turned my head away from her to hide my red stained cheeks. I slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out the ribbon. "Here." I nearly knocked her over with my closed fist as I extended it to her._

"_Thanks for the punch…" She frowned. I didn't reply back as I opened my hand to reveal the small yellow ribbon. She paused for a second and proceeded with taking it from my hand. _

"_It's for your hair…it's too long. It'll get in the way of fighting, so put it up. Besides, the blue ribbon you lost was ugly. Blue is ugly." I mumbled but I knew she heard me. I felt bad that she bought me new headphones and I got her a stupid thing to tie her hair back. I just saw it at one of the shops and it cost close to nothing. While she had to save up for her gift._

"_You're ugly." She replied back. She put the ribbon in her mouth as she brought her hands up to her hair and made a ponytail in the back of her head. With ease, she made a small bow in the back with the ribbon to keep her hair up. "Better?" _

"_Better." I nodded as I stuffed my hands in my pockets._

"_Thanks Laxus, I wasn't expecting you to get me anything. It means a lot to me." I saw her trying to hide a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked at the ground._

"_No problem, Maki-chan." I teased her, knowing well that she dislikes being called that._

"_You know I hate that nickname." She sighed before looking me in the eyes. "I better get going Laxus, I should be able to make it to the stupid train station before it gets completely dark."_

"_Yeah, you're right." There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of us. We didn't look at each other and didn't say anything. "Well…" I began to rub the back of my neck._

"_Umm…" She started kicking some dirt by her feet. I was about to say my goodbye but she managed to cut me off first by running straight into my chest and hugging me tightly. "I'm going to miss you." She said quietly._

"_I-I…" My face heated up again as I began to stutter. I slowly brought my arms around her smaller frame and embraced her back. This felt so right… "I'm going to miss you too." I said as I rested my chin on top of hers. _

_She pulled away from me and looked up straight at me with those big green eyes of hers. She quickly raised herself on the tips of her toes and planted a small kiss on my cheek. I was clearly flustered at this point and my face turned a deep shade of red._

"_Wh-What w-was that for?" I frowned at her, knowing that my face was still red in color. Her cheeks were also tinted red but she didn't seemed phased by it as much as I was. _

"_Just to see your reaction." She stuck her tongue out at me before turning away from me and walking down the dirt path. _

"_H-Huh?! Y-You're just gonna leave after th-that?!" _

"_Mhmm! I'll see you later Laxus! Don't forget me! I'll be back home before you know it! And take care of Jii-Jii!" She waved as she walked further along the dirt trail._

"_Yeah, yeah! I'll catch you later!" I lazily waved back and soon enough, she was out of sight. I brought my hand up to my face, near the spot she kissed me. "Just come back home, Tamaki." I softly smiled and started to walk back home._


	7. Regret

I slowly opened my eyes and let out an audible growl.

"I can't believe I let her go on her own…I should've been there for her…" I brought a hand up to my face and face-palmed myself. "I didn't even stop her either…god dammit…"

Regret filled my entire body as I continued to lay sprawled out on the couch. The sound of light footsteps came to my ears and I looked up to see the girl in my white t-shirt and shorts that I gave her. Well, the shirt was big enough to cover the shorts. It didn't even look like she was wearing shorts anyways. Her hair was still slightly damp, but it was down and it reached her hips. Her legs were long and slender, no longer covered in bandages. And that goes for the rest of her body.

"I threw away my bandages in the trashcan in the bathroom…hope that's okay." She said as she placed something on the nightstand on the other side of the couch. It was her silver earrings and the yellow ribbon. She sat down on an empty spot near my legs at the end of the couch. "Have I done something to you in the past? …Like…are we enemies…?"

"What? No." I grunted. "What makes you think that?"

"All you've been doing is calling me names and making fun of me. I swear you're out to get me." She said while leaning back into the couch. "Unless you're naturally an asshole."

"It's the latter. You're not special." I replied coolly.

"Could've fooled me." She shrugged. "So we were actually friends?" She looked over at me as I just looked up at the ceiling.

"Uh-huh. Close friends really." I let out a sigh. It pained me to keep looking at her face and having her not even recognize mine.

"Really?" She looked a little surprised by my response. "How close exactly…?"

"We use to live together." Deep down, it really did hurt to have to tell her all of this…there's always that small possibility that this girl isn't even Tamaki.

"H-Huh? Live together? Somehow that's hard to believe…"

"Well it happened. Gramps took you in and you stayed with us." I decided to sit up on the couch. Now I was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, away from the girl. "And you know, there's still no solid proof that you're even Tamaki…until you remember something from your past."

"Yeah…you're right about that…" She looked down at her lap as she began to play with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "But my heart is telling me to trust you. I really want to believe that I'm this person you're talking about…I just wish I remembered something…anything…" I saw her grip the shirt even tighter, balling her hands into fists.

"…" I stayed quiet as silence filled the air, not exactly sure how to respond to that. I could feel my own heart twist at these words. Noticing how late it was, I stood from the couch and she watched me as I walked into my room. I gathered a pillow and a spare blanket for her to use. "Here, you should get some sleep. We'll worry about this more tomorrow. If you need me, I'll be in my room." I threw the pillow and blanket at her while she was still sitting on the couch. I closed my bedroom door and started to get ready for bed.

I took off my shirt and switch out my pants for a pair of shorts to sleep in. I sat on my bed and let out a heavy sigh. On the nightstand next to my bed stood a small wooden picture frame. I reached out for it and examined it. It had me, gramps, and Tamaki, a year after she became part of our family. I couldn't help but smile, remembering how many pictures we had to take in order to finally produce a decent one. Gramps took the decent picture, with the three of us standing there like behaved human beings.

The one I got was the one where I had Tamaki in a headlock and noogied her. She hated when her hair was a mess, so I decided to screw with her by purposely messing it up. I had a grin on my face and a she had on the face of utter terror. Gramps was scolding me in the picture.

"Tamaki…" I sighed and placed the frame back on the nightstand, except this time I faced the picture down so I couldn't see it. Deep down, it still pained my heart. All of this happening on the day she disappeared 3 years ago…maybe fate brought her back to me.

I laid down in bed, staring at the ceiling as I waited for sleep to take over my body. Numerous thoughts filled my head. Thoughts and memories. Memories of her…memories of _us_…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I couldn't really sleep…the couch wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on but hell, it was a lot better than a tree branch.

I was still confused by this man's actions towards me….I'm not sure what to think. Did he hate me? It sure seemed like it. He wasn't exactly the friendliest person when we first met in at the guild. He looked as if he wanted to murder me on spot.

He claims that he knows me too…and apparently my name is Tamaki Argon…but why doesn't it sound familiar? Why can't I remember anything?

"This is going to drive me crazy…" I said as I rolled over onto my side as I tried getting myself situated on the couch. I feel like I'm so close to getting to know who I am, yet at the same time, I'm still so far away. What's even more surprising is that I'm a _mage_ and I'm in a _guild_. I thought I didn't know magic…but I guess I do. I wonder what it is though…perhaps I'll ask Laxus in the morning. I don't even think I can sleep at this moment though…

It was Laxus…I couldn't stop thinking about him…the way he looked at me. If I'm really who he says I am, then something happened between the two of us long ago…Every time I looked that man in the eyes, I saw pain…he was hurt on the inside. He tried covering it up with his abrasive and aggressive attitude and outward appearance but I could tell…he was hurt and I think I caused it.

"I wish I knew what I did to him…" I sighed, guilt and fatigue taking over my body. I could slowly feel the pull of sleep as my eyes began to grow heavier and heavier. The last thing that come out of my mouth was a whisper that said, "I'm sorry, Laxus…."


	8. The Accident

"I'm sorry, Laxus…" I heard her in the living room. My keen hearing picked up the sound of her talking to herself. I was only lying in bed, seeing as I couldn't fall asleep. My body was telling me it was tired but my conscience and heart said otherwise. I can see that this was bothering her as much as it was bothering me.

I paused for a moment before hearing the slight hum of a sleeping person.

"Guess she finally passed out…" I sat up in bed, sighing heavily through my nose. "This is ridiculous. Why the fuck am I letting this bug me so damn much?" I put my face into the palm of my hand. I glanced over my shoulder to stare at the picture I placed facing down on the night stand earlier tonight. I reached my arm over to pick it up once more. I looked at the picture, no smile forming on my face this time.

I was trying to look for some sort of small indicator…some small sign…that the girl out there on my couch wasn't the same girl in this picture.

Their hair, both a soft brown color, not quite dark but not quite light. The style of their bangs were no different either. Part of it still swayed to the left side of her forehead and the rest hung down to frame her face. If anything, the sleeping girl's hair was longer in length. I noticed when she came out of the shower that her hair reached her lower back and hip area. In the picture, Tamaki's hair was tied up into a neat little ponytail with a blue ribbon behind her head and her hair barely reached her shoulders. Even though her hair was up in the picture, I could still tell that her hair was shorter anyways.

Next was her eyes. Bright and green in color, matching Tamaki's personality perfectly. She was down to earth and a kind soul at heart. She wasn't dealt the best hand of cards in life but she made due with what she had. Despite her history, she did her best to hide the pain. Even around me. Only once have I seen the strong girl break down and it played at my heart strings back then. She might have been gentle for the most part, but once I got close to her, she began to open up. No longer being afraid to swear at me more often.

But I couldn't determine this for the new girl. She looked beaten, lost, and scared. Nothing but the look of fear in her eyes. She tried acting tough by mocking me with swear words but I could see past her charades. Every time I stared her down and approached her, she resembled nothing more than a frightened dog with their ears flat against their head and their tail between their legs.

The main differences between these two girls were, somewhat, their attitude, their hair length, and the shape of their bodies. Tamaki's body was still developing nearly 3 years ago. Even though she was 18 already during that time, her body lacked the curves that most women possessed. There were slight curves, at least, enough to tell that she was a girl. The new girl was clearly a woman and she had the body to prove it. Every curve was in the right place. Her hips were fair in size for someone of her age. Her bust was nothing to compare to like some of the other Fairy Tail women, like the Heartfilia girl, Erza, or Mirajane. It was big, but clearly not as big as theirs. Definitely bigger than Tamaki's when I last saw her.

I was about to give sleeping another shot so I started to place the picture back in it's place on the nightstand when I noticed something.

I saw Tamaki still had her necklace on in the picture. The necklace she had since the day I found her. The necklace that was brought back home to me with that heart-wrenching message.

"_Wh…Wh-what? What did you say…?" My voice got caught in my throat and I felt my own heart stop in its tracks._

"_This necklace was taken from miss Tamaki Argon's mangled body…she was in a terrible accident and I'm afraid she has passed on…I'm sorry for your loss." A middle aged man held his hand out, offering me the blue crystal necklace that Tamaki was so fond about. He hung his head in shame and didn't look me in the eyes as I took the necklace._

"_Wait, our Tamaki?" Gramps spoke out. "No…that can't be. She only left on her mission 2 months ago and she wrote us a letter no more than two weeks ago…and you're telling us…she's gone…?" The old man's voice began to waver near the end of his statement, his eyes glistening from on-coming tears._

"_I'm so sorry…" The messenger gave all of us an apathetic look. "A colleague and I stumbled across the body just a few days ago…we had officials take care of the body. It was too gruesome to see…something that you guys should be thankful for not witnessing…however, before putting her body to rest, the officials found the necklace and an unfinished letter addressed to Makarov and Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail." The man proceed with pulling a folded envelope out of his pocket and handing it over to Gramps. "I made it my responsibility to get the letter to you. Upon doing that, I figured it'd be best to hand the necklace over to you as well."_

_I didn't move from my spot. I could only stare at the necklace that now sat in the palm of my hand. I made a fist, squeezing the necklace tight within my grasp and dropping my hand to my side. _

"_I…I see then…very well…thank you, we appreciate it." Gramps said with a small nod, still holding back his tears._

"_You're very welcome…again, I'm sorry for your loss…have a nice day." The man said with a small bow before stepping away from the doorway of our house and being on his way._

"_She can't be gone…no, she can't be…" I whispered, feeling a strong sting coming from my eyes. Jii-san was currently reading the letter after he had just closed the front door. Tears began to stream down his face as he gripped the letter tightly._

"_Laxus…I think you should read this…" He handed me the letter, looking down at the ground as the tears continued to fall._

_It read:_

_Dear Laxus and Jii-Jii,_

_ It's been almost a month and a half since I've written you guys, sorry about that. This mission is really giving me a run for my money. Not sure if I like being an S-Class mage…well, at least being one and going on S-Class missions by myself I mean. _

_ But I'm glad to say that I've finally completed my mission and I'll be home in less than a week! Isn't that great? I'm starting my journey back home starting tomorrow morning. By the time I actually finish this and mail this out, I might be home already. This is still worth sending though, just to show you guys that I haven't forgotten about you. And that I haven't gone missing or died from my mission._

_ I miss everyone at the guild…be sure to tell them that I'm doing well and that I miss them whenever you get this, okay? And Laxus…you better not be giving Jii-Jii a hard time while I've been gone either. I'll admit…I think I prefer going on missions with you Laxus…in fact…I think I really miss you the most. I must be going crazy by saying that. Not to mention gramps is probably reading this…oops!_

_ Well, I think that's it for now…I've got some cool stories to share with you guys when I get back. Which is why I didn't write it down in this letter. So I'll see you all real soon. I miss you._

_Love,_

_ ~Tamaki_

_I burst out into tears as I felt my knees buckle and I dropped to the floor. I screamed to the ceiling, still holding on to her necklace. She was gone…she was really gone…and she wasn't coming back. Less than a week…she would have been back with us…safe and sound…but it didn't happen…_

"_I should've BEEN there for her! I've ALWAYS been there for her!" I cried hysterically, holding my head between my hands as I let the necklace drop to the floor in front of me._

_Tamaki was killed in an accident a few days before coming home…and I'll never see her again…_

I sat there on my bed, recalling the day I broke down and could never be the same. I clenched my teeth, remembering that day like it only happened yesterday. I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and stood up. I searched through my laundry pile for that pants I had worn earlier. I had forgotten that I left the necklace in my pants pocket.

I never forget about her necklace and since the day it was given to me, I've taken it everywhere. I never left home without it. It was the only thing I had left of her. I found the necklace and held it in my hand, staring at it. My body started to move on its own as I made my way out of my room and into the living, where I saw the girl sleeping peacefully on my couch. She was in an awkward sleeping position but she was out cold. This was probably the first night in a long time where she actually slept in a comfortable environment. The rather big shirt I let her borrow was riding up her body, exposing her stomach, with the hem of the shirt stopping right below her chest. The pair of the shorts was also a tad bit big on her as I noticed they were sagging as she slept, showing off one side of her hips.

"Stupid girl." I grumbled as I lightly pinched the fabric of the shorts and shirt between my fingers and covered her up. She was definitely out cold seeing as she didn't stir in her sleep. "You know…I always wondered, if you blamed me." I whispered. "I should've been there with you…I'm sorry." I took a seat at one end of the couch, where the girl's feet couldn't reach. I reclined back into the couch and let out a sigh, bringing the necklace up to my face. "The hell…you always brought the nice guy out of me. I have no fucking clue how you do it." Even though the nice guy hasn't been seen in 3 years, I could feel him trying to come back out again when being around this girl. Right now, I'm not even acting like myself. I'd usually give a rat's ass about this girl sleeping on my couch and I would've just slept like a damn baby.

I let my thoughts wander for at least another half an hour before finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Dreams

_"Nii-san! Nii-san where are you!?"_

_"Why did he leave me? I don't understand…"_

_"I don't have a family."_

_"Lost magic…?"_

_"I wanna become as strong as you one day!"_

_"Father…?"_

_"I'm looking for my father. It's just me and him. He's all I have left in this world."_

_"Who are you calling a 'brat', brat?!"_

_"This necklace? My dad made it for me on my 7th birthday. It's really special to me."_

_"After my dad disappeared, you're all I have left now…"_

_"I'm gonna miss you."_

_What is this…? Who's voice is that…?_

_…Is it my voice…?_

_"I'm going home to my family so I suggest you back off right now."_

_"Stop! Let go of me! No!"_

I felt my body convulse and I shot up from where I was laying. My chest felt tight and my breathing became labored.

"It…it was just a dream…?" I said to myself, panting. Was it a dream? Everything happened so fast…scenes playing through my head like some kind of movie put on fast forward…but…it was so vivid. Almost like a set of memories…

"Kick me in the jaw again and your ass is living outside." A low growl came from the other side of the couch where my legs were. I was greeted by a certain blonde headed man who was now rubbing his jaw.

"Kick you?" I gave him a questioning look.

"You kicked me right in the jaw while you were sleeping. You've been thrashing around for the past 5 minutes."

"And you didn't bother to wake me up?"

"Hell no, you already punched me in the jaw."

"I thought you said I kicked you….?" I was really confused now.

"No you…punched me." He slowly finished his statement before a sad look took over his face. "Forget it." He exclaimed quickly with a grunt before leaving the couch. "Get dressed. We're going to get you some new clothes before figuring out who you are. Your clothes are over there." He made a gesture over to a small table with a neat pile of clothes placed on top.

I quickly got dressed and we left Laxus' house to go clothes shopping. Neither of us said a word since the morning incident. It was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. Laxus didn't seemed phased at all however. He kept scanning through shop windows located in town. He finally stopped in front of one particular store and walked in.

"Go look for some outfits or something." He waved me off as I stood there in the middle of the store.

"Wait, how am I going to pay for anything? I'm broke…" I called out to him.

"You're not going to pay for anything. I'm buying it, now hurry the hell up." He replied quickly, not bothering to look back in my direction.

I sighed before deciding to browse around the little clothes shop. I tried on a few different outfits but I was drawn to a certain ensemble that resembled what I had on now. Except newer. I settled with my new old outfit as I grabbed a few sets. These sets included boots, gloves, shirts, and shorts. Along with my outfits, I proceeded with grabbing pairs of under garments, pajamas, and such. Hell, if Laxus was paying, might as well, right?

I made my way over to cashier, where Laxus was already waiting. All of my stuff was rung up and bagged. Laxus quickly paid for my clothes and we left the shop. I continued to follow him, noticing that we were heading back to his place.

"Go change, you look like a hot mess in those clothes."

I was about to snap back at him but I held my tongue, remembering that he was the one who bought all of my stuff. I gave him a small nod before walking into the bathroom with the stupid broken door. I changed quickly, just to be sure that he wasn't going to peek on me. As I was changing, the visions of my dreams popped back into my head.


End file.
